fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Akarui
|idol-aura = yellow daisies, donuts and sparkles|idol-brand = Sparkling Dream|appearance = Episode 2: New students, New friends|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Citrine Charm Bracelet}}Kira Akarui '(アカルイ キラ Akarui'' Kira, '''Daisy Parker in the English dub) is one of the main characters in Idol Storm. She is a pop-type idol, her image color is yellow, and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Her preferred brand is "[[Sparkling Dream|''Sparkling Dream'']]". Appearance Kira has fair skin and brown eyes. Her hair is long, wavy, and auburn and is usually let down. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt, a white skirt with orange ruffles, and yellow flats. Personality Kira is a cheerful, friendly girl who loves to dance. She started to dance when she was 6 and since then has loved it and dreamed of becoming an idol. However, she doesn't have many friends, and the only friend she had moved away when she was 8. She moved to Tokyo from her home, Yokohama, when she was 10, and now is ready to make more friends with her open and cheerful personality. Kira also loves donuts and will eat them at any time possible. History Early Life Kira was born on May 31st in Yokohama, Japan. She started school when she was 4 years old. When she turned 7 and started going to a public school, she loved dancing and idols and wanted to be an idol. However, kids teased her because she always wore fancy dresses to school and was always dancing and drawing dress designs during class. One day, she was getting bullied by older girls at recess. They were about to hurt her when a girl named Mirai stood up to the bullies and protected Kira. Mirai was Kira's only friend until a year later, when she moved away, leaving Kira with no friends again. So when Kira moved to Tokyo when she was 10, she was ready to make some friends! Auditioning for the Academy Kira attended the 15th Generation auditions for Tsubasa Idol Academy, and was able to score high enough to earn a spot, earning a high placement overall the accepted auditions, because of her being talented. Relationships Mirai Kaigi Kira's first friend. Mirai moved away when Kira was 8, leaving her with no friends. They soon lost contact with each other, but Kira always remembers her. Yuuka Amano Kira and Yuuka are good friends. Kira enjoys hearing Yuuka rap. Yume Kawaii Kira and Yume are good friends. They get along well, even with their different personalities. Ri Midoriki At first, Kira and Ri aren't very good friends because of their different personalities. However, after getting to know each other better, they become very close friends. Madoka Mino Kira and Madoka first meet at a class. They soon become good friends, and Kira loves hearing Madoka sing because of her princess-like voice. Sakura Chinen Kira and Sakura are pretty good friends. Kira is impressed by Sakura's theater talents and wants to become a better actress after seeing her perform. Akane Kenjou Kira and Akane first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Noemi Kagamine Kira and Noemi first meet at a class and soon become good friends. Kira helps Noemi with her stage fright whenever she can. Hibiki Kurosawa Kira and Hibiki first meet at a class after seeing some kids bully Kira and Honoka, After standing up to the bullies, they start knowing each other better, they become very close friends. They also get along really well because of their similar personalities. Rebecca Utsukushi Kira and Rebecca first meet at the audition. They soon become very close friends and are roommates at the academy. Alice Skye Kira and Alice first meet at the audition. After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Kira and Honoka first meet at the audition. At first, Honoka is cold towards her, Kira's cheerful and bright personality very clashed with her. Kira wants friends while Honoka doesn't want any. But this peculiar thing is what make them gradually become closer as friends. but they soon become good friends. After getting to know each other even more, they become best friends. Trivia * Her birthday is May 31, which means her zodiac is Gemini. * Her Kirakiratter name is @shiningkirastar * Her favorite food is donuts. * She hates vegetables. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 혜인 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Daisy ** Thailand: ดอกเดซี ** China and Hong Kong: 明気楽 ** Saudi Arabia: كيرا ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Bella ** Portugal and Brazil: Kiara ** Russia and Serbia: Кира Gallery Kira new.png|Kira in casual clothes Kirawinteruniform.png|Kira in her school uniform Kira Magical Yellow Coord.jpg|Kira Akarui in her Magical Yellow Coord Idol Storm Kira.png|Kira Akarui in her Magical Yellow Coord 2 AngelicDaisy.jpeg|Kira in the Angelic Daisy Dress Idol Storm promo.png|Kira and her group Starclub Category:Idol Storm Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Pop Idols Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998